como hubiera sido
by moniqwilliams
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Rin nunca hubiera muerto y fuera la jinchuriki del Tres colas desde su secuestro? KakaRin
1. prologo

Prólogo

En un lugar en la orillas de Kirigakure, en una pequeña casa había tres ninjas enmascarados estaban discutiendo un asunto serio y frente a ellos recostada en una mesa había una niña de unos trece años, estaba acostada en posición recta boca arriba, tenía pelo color marrón y tenía en sus mejillas dos rectángulos de color púrpura, estaba inconsciente, uno de los ninjas se acercó a ella seguido de los otros dos.

-¿estas seguro de que funcionara?- pregunto uno

-claro que funcionara, ¿se te ocurre otra forma de destruir la Villa?- dijo el de hasta enfrente.

-lo que me preocupa es, que si se desata aquí...-

-tranquilo, compañero pondré un sello lo suficiente como para que se desate en Konoha- dijo el ninja con confianza, se acercó a la niña y puso su manos en la altura del abdomen y comenzó a pronunciar oraciones sin sentido, mientras que un extraño chakra rojo envolvía a la niña.

...

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Kiri, un joven de la misma edad de la niña, iba saltando de tejado en tejado silenciosamente, tenía ropa negra, su pelo era de color plata, su cara estaba cubierta por una tela a la altura de la boca y tenía una cicatriz larga en el ojo izquierdo el cual tenía activado el sharingan.

Estaba a mitad del pueblo corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, para poder ir a rescatar a su compañera de equipo.

-resiste Rin- pensó

...

El ninja ya había acabado, cuando paró el chakra rojo había desaparecido y la joven seguía inconsciente.

-ya esta, ahora es la jinchu...-

De pronto los tres escucharon una explosión que venía detrás de ellos, se mantuvieron en posición de ataque, entonces para su mala suerte se escucho una pequeña explosión y el cuarto se empezó a llenarse de humo.

-maldición, una bomba de humo- mientras la nube los empezaba a envolver, no podían ver nada fue cuando cada uno cayo al suelo noqueado, la nube se disipo y enfrente de la mesa estaba el joven en posición de defensa, al ver que ninguno de los ninjas se levantaba se giró hacia la mesa, encontró a la joven acostada, este la levanto y fue corriendo a la salida lo más rápido posible. Uno de los ninjas lo siguió hasta donde pudo, iba utilizar su jutsu, cuando el ninja que realizo el cántico lo detuvo.

-pero se escapan-

-recuerda que ese es el punto ahora solo hay que intentar hacer que la jinchuriki, llegue a su versión completa del biju.-

-Esta bien, ¿quien crees que se atreva a hacer algo como eso?-

-yo lo haré, derrote al biju una vez y lo volveré hacer-

...

El joven ya se encontraba a la mitad del camino cargando a su compañera, se detuvo y reviso si nadie los seguía, tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse a nadie.

-tal vez sea una trampa- susurro para el mismo, sintió que la joven se movía y bajo la mirada para revisar, vio que tenía sus ojos medio abiertos, después ella lo volteo a ver y lo identifico de inmediato.

-Kakashi, gracias- susurro y se volvió a desmayar, Kakashi la agarro con fuerza y volvió a correr de regreso a Konoha.

Cuando llego los guardias lo vieron y de inmediato lo dejaron pasar.

-tranquila, ya estas a salvo- le susurro a Rin

Lo que no sabía el es que ahora llevaba a un arma peligrosa para la Villa y para ella, ya que ahora tenía en sus manos a la jinchuriki de una bestia con colas.


	2. Capitulo 1

**HOLA A TODOS! HE AQUI EL CAP 1 ¿QUE PASARA?**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Cuando Rin se despertó, noto que se encontraba en otro lugar, no era la prisión de Kiri sino que era un cuarto, vio una muda de su ropa limpia en una silla que se hallaba cerca de la puerta de un baño, se levantó, agarro su ropa y se metió a tomarse un baño, cuando se quitaba la blusa y vio abajo, noto que había algo que no había visto nunca, a la altura de su abdomen habían unos rectángulos de color negro eran tres: un sello, supuso ella, lo que más le alarmo fue la forma en que tenía dibujada las figuras, ya que eran irregulares.

Mientras termino de bañarse y vestirse intentó recordar lo sucedido, antes de llegar ahí, así que se concentró y comenzó a meditar.

Rin estaba sentada en un rincón de la prisión, esperando a que enviarán a alguien de Konoha a rescatarla, el lugar era sucio y húmedo, Rin lo recordaba por su olor, fue cuando apareció un ninja, antes de que hiciera algo, este realizo un jutsu y se desmayó, después vio que estaba afuera era de noche, pero no podía ver gran cosa ya que su visión era borrosa, fue cuando vio el rostro de su compañero Kakashi, le dijo algo pero no pudo recordar bien las palabras y todo se volvió a poner oscuro, cuando volvió a ver, vio que estaba en otro lugar, frente a ella se encontraba una prisión de rejas oxidadas, vio a los lados y parecía que no tenía fin, la prisión era tan grande como para guardar algo colosal adentro, fue cuando visualizo una silueta enorme, podía pasar a través de las rejas y tocarla, vio que en la silueta apareció una luz amarilla, entonces se percató que era un ojo que la miraba directamente, de pronto vio que se alzaban tres siluetas más detrás de él, pero parecían más siluetas de colas, ahora ella había descubierto la razón por la cual tenía ese sello, cuando término de meditar sintió terror, ahora era un peligro para la Villa, era la jinchuriki del tres colas y no le gustó ver la prisión oxidada, decidió mantener lo del sello en secreto, cuando salió vio que estaba en la casa del sensei Minato, su atención tomo otro camino cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, volvió a respirar el aire, lo que olía era comida, ella noto que tenía hambre y siguió el olor hacia su origen, llego hasta la cocina donde vio al sensei cocinando y a Kakashi sentado comiendo.

-hola Rin, ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Minato

-bien, gracias sensei- dijo Rin formando una sonrisa, se sentó frente a Kakashi, quien también la saludo, después Minato llego con su plato el cual se acabó rápido, tomo un poco de té y después ella, Kakashi y Minato, salieron a caminar, lo cual hizo que Rin se distrajera un poco, fueron a la laguna, en la cual comenzaron a practicar con un kumite ninja, primero fue el sensei Minato contra Kakashi el cual Minato gano, después fue ella contra él, Rin se sintió nerviosa lo único que sabía utilizar era su jutsu médico y algunas técnicas de ataque normal, se acordó de su compañero Óbito, él y ella hacían un gran trabajo en equipo, pero el ya no estaba, Rin sintió otra vez un dolor en el pecho, sin él no podía hacer nada, estaba perdida.

-Tranquila, recuerda me tienes a mí- dijo una voz en su mente, fue cuando se acordó del Sanbi, se sintió nerviosa por un momento, pero logro calmarse.

-Gracias- dijo mentalmente.

Se puso frente a su sensei para comenzar el kumite, fue el sensei Minato quien inicio con el primer golpe, ella logró esquivarlo, luego lo pateo pero este agarro su pie en el aire y la tiro al suelo, Minato uso un jutsu con chakra de fuego, que Rin esquivo, ella intento volver a atacar utilizando la misma patada, pero el sensei la agarro y la lanzo al agua, Rin se levantó con trabajos, estaba un poco débil pero tenía que seguir combatiendo, fue cuando vio al sensei utilizando un rasengan hacia ella, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, espero el golpe pero no sintió nada, ¿será que el sensei se detuvo? abrió los ojos lentamente y le sorprendió lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella una columna de agua bloqueaba el rasengan del sensei Minato intentaba pasar pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, finalmente la columna lo empujo a tierra, Rin estaba asustada, de repente sintió un fuerte ardor en su piel del abdomen , se vio debajo de la blusa y noto que una de los rectángulos en las orillas estaba de color rojo, entonces se dio cuenta que la columna de agua estaba desapareciendo y se bajó la blusa, cuando la columna cayo vio a Minato aún tirado y Kakashi revisándolo, ella fue corriendo y se puso al lado de su sensei y utilizo su jutsu médico, miro a Kakashi.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto

-creo que utilizaste un jutsu de agua y lo sacaste volando a tierra, sólo se golpeó un poco, no te preocupes- le contesto Kakashi, después de un momento el pregunto

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-

-no lo sé-mintió, después Minato se levantó, se sobó la cabeza y volteo a ver a Rin con mucha curiosidad.

-¿cómo lograste utilizar un jutsu de agua?- pregunto

-no lo sé- dijo ella rápidamente

-sabes bien que los jutsus no aparecen así como sí nada, además alguien como tu sabría eso- dijo Minato serio.

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, era cierto como es que se había olvidado de eso, aparte del escalofrío sintió un nuevo ardor en su piel, miro a su equipo a los ojos, suspiro, tenía que decirlo de una vez.

-hay algo que necesito decirles.- dijo, los dos la miraron atentamente para escucharla.

-con que aquí estas, ¿eh?- dijo una voz desconocida.

-es el- escucho decir al Sanbi con enojo, se giró para ver qué es lo que miraba su equipo, vio a un hombre con máscara de un ANBU de un tigre hecha con piedra negra, parecía de guerra ya que se notaba dura, vestía de color negro y Rin supo quién era, era uno de los ninjas que la secuestro.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ME HUELA A UNA BATALLA! OJOJO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! NOS VEMOS DEPUES<strong>

**BYE**


	3. Capitulo 2

**HOLA, COMO ESTAN EN ESTA SEMANA SANTA! YO AQUI CON EL SEGUNDO CAP. DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

El equipo se puso en posición de pelea, poniendo a Rin en medio para protegerla, no confiaban en ese hombre, este solo comenzó a reír, el ninja ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba, era sencillo, su objeto solo se centraba en Rin, así que puso en marcha su plan.

-son tan tontos, ustedes no saben con quien se enfrentan- dijo

-¿quién eres? y ¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Kakashi enojado.

-no es necesario saber mi nombre, no es gran cosa- dijo el ninja

-te advierto que si no nos dices quien eres acabarás...-

-¿cómo quién? ¿cómo su tonto compañero? por cierto ¿cómo se llamaba, Obito, no?- Minato, Kakashi y Rin se sorprendieron, ¿cómo es que ese hombre sabía de su difunto amigo Óbito?

-bueno, yo se dé por qué yo vi el ataque, en ese entonces yo era un espia, un gran trabajo lo admito- dijo el ninja como sí nada, el ambiente del equipo pasó de sorprendido a enojado, lo cual causo que nadie de ellos notara el extraño chakra rojo que empezaba a emanar de Rin y la cubría.

-eso es- dijo el Sanbi- vas bien pequeña-pero Rin no lo escucho ya que su irá empezaba a crecer al igual que el chakra rojo, su ira era tan fuerte que tuvo que apretar los dientes.

-tu- dijo, pero su voz se escuchaba ronca casi como la de alguien más, eso llamo la atención de Minato y Kakashi, que la voltearon a ver ya que estaba en medio de la fila de combate, miraba atentamente al ninja con enojo, el ninja comenzó a sonreír ya que estaba logrando su objetivo, de pronto Kakashi y Minato sintieron un fuerte viento pegándoles en la cara, el ninja no tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando sintió el golpe en su máscara el cual lo mando lejos, Rin regresó a un metro de su posición, del chakra que la cubría en la parte trasera ahora se visualizaba una cola de camaron, Rin comenzó a relajarse un poco y se volvió a ver a su equipo quien la miraban asustados, se miró a sí misma un poco asustada, volvió a ver a su equipo.

-de esto es de lo que quería decirles- dijo aún con voz ronca, ella no se había percatado, pero Minato y Kakashi vieron que uno de sus ojos era diferente, el derecho era el ojo normal de Rin de color marrón, el izquierdo era diferente ya que su pupila era de color amarillo y alrededor de la pupila era de color rojo.

-tranquilos, sigo siendo yo, no les voy a hacer daño-dijo, ella logró sonreír como siempre lo hacia lo cual le dio confianza al equipo, fue cuando Rin sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que fuera volando hasta chocar con un árbol, el ninja había regresado, Minato y Kakashi comenzaron a luchar contra él, hacían lo que podían ya que el ninja era de madera dura, literalmente, utilizaban muchas técnicas y solo pocas lograron hacerle daño, el ninja era listo al igual que sus contrincantes, pero nunca vio llegar el golpe de Rin el cual lo saca volando nuevamente, Rin regresó a la posición en la que estaba hace un momento, pero cuando cayó estaba parada en cuatro, lo cual causó pánico en el equipo, Rin volvió a apretar los dientes por la ira, fue cuando notaron que su ojo derecho se volvió igual que el izquierdo y del chakra salió una segunda cola, Kakashi activo su sharingan y vio la malicia y el odio en el chakra de que cubria Rin, después de un rato el ninja volvió aparecer y comenzó atacar a Rin, ella respondió rápidamente al contraataque.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, ESTO SI SERA UNA BATALLA, RIN USA EL CHAKRA DEL SANBI, AAAHHH! DIOS BUENO LOS VEO EL PROXIMO CAP.<strong>

**BYE**


	4. Capitulo 3

**HOLA CHICOS, COMO ESTAN PERDON SI ME HE ATRASADO UN POCO, ESTOY UN POCO LIADA EN ASUNTOS ESTUDIANTILES EJEJE n_nu, PERO BUENO AQUI EL CAP.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

La lucha entre el ninja y la pequeña jinchuriki continuaba sin descaso, ella atacaba con todo a su oponente al igual que este, esquivaban y lanzaban ataques, Minato y Kakashi solo podían observar la lucha entre los dos, cuando se detuvieron un momento el ninja empezó a descansar un poco, entonces apareció una tercera cola del chakra, a continuación Rin empezó a sentir un tremendo dolor por todo el cuerpo en especial la piel del abdomen, cayo rendida respirando con dificultad y gritando, Kakashi comenzó a correr a su dirección, pero su sensei lo detuvo.

-tenemos que ayudarla, está sufriendo- grito Kakashi, su sensei solo meneo la cabeza y apunto hacia Rin.

-mira- dijo, Kakashi volteo nuevamente a ver a su compañera, lo que vio no le agrado nada, el chakra rojo comenzó a abrirse paso a través del cuerpo de Rin destruyendo completamente su piel y regenerándola rápidamente al mismo tiempo, alrededor de ella se formó una media esfera de color negro que la protegía, ahora solo podía oír sus gritos, su desesperación comenzó a crecer. Cuando escucho que Rin dejo de gritar, la esfera se convirtió en niebla lo cual causo al principio que no pudiera ver nada, cuando la niebla se disipó parecía que había visto a un fantasma, era una combinación entre el chakra rojo y la sangre de Rin, las colas del chakra se habían vuelto parte de su cuerpo, su antebrazo se agrando un poco al igual que sus manos, la punta de sus dedos alcanzaron un aspecto de garras, su espalda tenía un aspecto de un caparazón con púas, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro de chakra, su pelo seguía siendo el mismo pero igual de rojo, sus ojos no tenían ninguna característica era blancos casi sin ningún atisbo de vida ,su boca no tenía labios se notaban colmillos y parecía que no la cerraba y el interior era blanco, lo único que conservaba de Rin era los rectángulos purpuras de su rostro y su pulsera roja , a Kakashi y Minato se les hizo de un aspecto un poco conocido, el que interrumpió el silencio en los dos fue Kakashi

-se parece mucho a...-

-una tortuga-completo Minato serio, de pronto escucharon un rugido que provenía de Rin.

El combate entre el ninja y la jinchuriki se había convertido en un rápido estudio entre cada oponente, después de un rápido estudio, Rin lanzó un rugido, el ninja ataco con un jutsu con el chakra de fuego, una barrera de fuego apareció frente a ella, Rin solo utilizo una bomba de agua y apago el fuego, después corrió hacia el ninja quien fue golpeado por una de sus colas, el ninja se logró levantar, utilizo un jutsu de multiplicación y los dos corrieron hacia ella, uno salto para golpearla, pero Rin utilizo las tres colas para golpearlo, pero cuando cayó este desapareció, dejándola desconcertada, entonces apareció el real y la golpeo muy fuerte en la cara, pero a la altura de la espalda de esta, apareció una réplica exacta de su forma actual desde su cara hasta el abdomen, quien golpeo con un puñetazo en el pecho, de pronto del pecho del ninja comenzó a crecer coral, después este ya no se podía mover , la réplica que había aparecido en la espalda de Rin desapareció y volvió a ser parte de su cuerpo, después de su cuerpo empezaron a salir esferas flotantes azules y rojas, entonces Rin abrió un poco más la boca, junto sus colas y las esferas se empezaron a juntar hasta formar una esfera de color negro, después esta se achico, entonces Rin abrió la boca más de lo normal y se la comió, el ninja, Minato y Kakashi quedaron desconcertados, entonces vieron que cuando Rin abrió un poco la boca de ella salió humo, los tres sabían bien ahora de que se trataba, era una bomba biju.

El ninja ya no sabía que hacer estaba retenido por un coral y no se podía mover, supo que ese era su fin, cuando Rin lanzó la descarga, Minato apareció junto al ninja, lo agarro y se volvió a teletransportar justo a tiempo antes de que la descarga los golpeara, cuando la nube de polvo se disipó Rin vio que no había nada lo cual la dejo confundida, después de la tierra alrededor de ella salieron unas columnas de roca que empezaron a envolverla, haciendo que quedara inmóvil se retorcía y rugía para intentar salir pero todo era en vano, mientras tanto Minato ponía a salvo al ninja de un lado de la laguna, miro a sus estudiantes, necesitaban su ayuda, volteo a ver al ninja con enojo.

-tu quédate aquí- Minato volvió a teletransportarse.

Llego al lado de Kakashi, quien aún contenía a la criatura quien rugía aún más fuerte.

-sensei, ¿qué hacemos?- mientras veía en lo que se convirtió su compañera, Minato dio un golpecito con la palma abierta en el pecho de Rin, cuando la separo tenía un chakra azul en su mano, comenzó a jalarlo, al principio no ocurría nada, pero poco a poco Kakashi noto que la combinación comenzaba a desaparecer, vio que de la mano gruesa, comenzaba a asomarse la mano de Rin, el antifaz de chakra negro comenzó a desaparecer dejando a la vista la cara de Rin, cerraba los ojos y tenía los dientes cerrados con fuerza con un rostro de dolor, su piel de la cara, las manos y los pies era roja por quemaduras, cuando el sensei tiro por última vez lo hizo con más fuerza lo que causo que Rin lanzará un grito de dolor tan fuerte que tal vez se escuchó hasta Konoha, cuando Minato término, Rin abrió los ojos que aún estaban de color amarillo e intento zafarse, el sensei subió la blusa de Rin dejando al descubierto el sello ahora toda su piel estaba roja pero los rectángulos irregulares aún se notaban el sensei puso su mano sobre el sello, cerró los ojos y el sello desapareció, Rin volvió a gritar pero el grito no era suyo, sino que parecía más monstruoso, entonces ella hablo pero su voz era de alguien más.

-no dejare que me regresen a Kirigakure- eso asusto a Kakashi y lo dejo desconcertado, pero Minato aún tenía los ojos cerrados concentrado de pronto apareció un nuevo sello, tenía una espiral a la altura del abdomen, afuera del espiral habían otros cinco, estos eran pequeños y los cuatro de cada costado del espiral estaban unidos por unos extraños dibujos, cuando Minato término parecía un poco casado pero bien, noto que Rin se calmó y ella cerro los ojos cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SE FUE CORTO PERO ESTOY HACIENDO LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP. PRONTO!<strong>

**CUIDENSEN **

**LOS QUIERO Y BYE!**


End file.
